supernaturalinvestigationdepartmentmangafandomcom-20200214-history
Shaolin Lee
|image1 = 20190702 164753~2.jpg|korean_name = 리 샤오린 (Li Syaolin) |gender = Male|nationality = Chinese|race = Human (Exorcist)|age = -|birthday = - |status = Alive |relatives = Irene Lee|residence = -|occupation = None|affiliations = SID SOMOS (previously) |first_appearance = Chapter 046|last_appearance = Chapter 210}}Shaolin Lee used to be a member of the organization SOMOS, and as of Chapter 196, he works in the Supernatural Investigation Department. Background Shaolin Lee is a 52nd generation descendant of the Lee family, a well known Bagua school in China. He was a talented spell caster since he was a young child, and was even meant to take over as the family leader one day. His younger sister, Irene, had even greater talent. However, their father, the clanmaster, tried to keep her from learning spells, claiming there was a curse in the family's bloodline that affected women. Shaolin tried to unsuccessfully persuade his father numerous times, but he remained unwavering. He later sent Linlin to take private lessons in a shed, where she was beaten daily in order to supress the white tiger in her, one of the four mystical creatures. This was all kept from Shaolin, as he loved his sister greatly. He thought she was doing well someplace nice surrounded by great teachers. As he passed by the shed, a hand grabbed hold of his foot, pleading to him to be saved. He shook it off, thinking that it couldn't have possibly been Linlin. Haunted by doubts, he later came back to see whether it was his little sister or not. After he opened the door he was greeted by a terrible sight; a bloodied woman laid on the floor, shackled and motionless. Terrified, he fled from the room, denying the possibility that it was Irene. While he was trying to regain his composure, he overheard two servants talking about his sister. The daily beatings no longer supressed the white tiger, and thus the clan master decided to end the family line of the creature, and with it Irene's life. He came to the shelter that night, watching as a trio of men entered the shed. The silence was broken by agonizing screams of the three men, mixing with a familiar voice, resembling that of a wild beast. Shaolin stood there, frozen, until the commotion died down. Entering the shed, he saw Linlin standing amidst a pile of corpses. He rushed to his sister, only for her to call him a hypocrite that also wanted her death. In that moment he realized how all this time, he envied and feared his sister's talents. He hid his real feelings, believing that he was simply obeying his father to uphold his rightful position. Determined to save her, he slaughtered almost everyone in the clan and burned it to the ground. He vowed to protect his little sister, deciding to prove her just how much he is willing to do for her. Sometime later, they were approached by Hyeon Ahn, who offered to take them in and teach Linlin. This way, they joined the organization SOMOS. Appearance Shaolin is a tall, young man, with wide eyes and slit, black pupils. He has messy, long black hair that he sometimes braids. He mostly wears traditional Chinese clothing. Personality Since he was a child, he was very hard-working and rather humble, yet quite envious of his sister's talents. After he leaves the clan with Irene, he dedicates his whole life to her. In combat, he frequently compliments Baram on his cleverness and tests his skills, even once saying: "It's like seeing myself as a young boy." After he and Linlin were saved by S.I.D., he was extremely apologetic, and would bend over backwards for anyone. He once exclaims that he would gladly risk his life for any member of the S.I.D. He fully co-operates with them, determined to help them catch SOMOS. Powers & abilities Spellcasting Shaolin was taught how to use spells since he was little. He was applauded for his mastery; he could use difficult spells even at a young age. Some of them are: * The five elements * Cloaking * Transformation - metamorphosis * Law of roots * Binding * Crushing weight .'']] Category:Characters Category:Somos Members